grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanatos son of NyX
Thánatos the personification of death being a Primordial god, it is very likely that he participated in their war, a proof of the great strength and power he possesses, even against other gods. Thanatos an ancient God, who predates the times of Olympus. Thanatos is the god of peaceful death. He is the son of Nyx and the twin brother of Hypnos. His Roman counterpart is Letus (Mors). Powers and Abilities Being an entity older than the Olympians themselves, and the fact that no god nor mortal dared to enter his domain, Thanatos was a very powerful being. His great power was enough to let him survive the war of the Primordials. He was probably responsible for the deaths of many Primordial gods which is an incredible demonstration of the fact he is strong enough to fight and kill other gods. He is capable of manipulating dead bodies and use them as mediums. In fights he uses a long curved blade, which he uses with great proficiency for powerful combos. He, like Erinys, can reveal a pair of large wings to power his already deadly combos with aerial combat. Thanatos is powerful enough to fight both Atlast and Kronos, Thanatos can transform into a large powerful armored beast which, possesses a durable skin and is also capable of using a blast similar to that of his daughter's from his mouth, albeit much larger and powerful as the mere reflection of this attack is strong enough to knock Thanatos temporarily. As a being older than the Gods, Thanatos was immortal, possessing vast strength, vast stamina, vast durability,vast agility,regeneration, flight (due to wings), shapeshifting, vast speed, vast endurance and accuar History Thanatos was called the god of peaceful death while the Keres were his antithesis as the spirits of violent death. Once he was tricked by Sisyphus which was one of the reasons why the mortal was condemned to the Fields of Punishment. When Thanatos came to take Sisyphus to the Underworld, he chained the god to a rock and effectively stopped death until Ares freed him. He also wrestled with Heracles for the life of Alcestis, the wife of King Admetus. He lost the match, bringing the queen back to life. Appearance Thanatos is lean and muscular, with a regal face, honey gold eyes, and black hair flowing down his shoulders. His skin is the color of teakwood, and his wings glimmer in shades of blue, black, and purple. He is frequently mistaken for the god of love, Cupid. Hazel Levesque describes him as the most beautiful man she has ever seen, and called him timeless and remote. Abilities Since Thanatos is the god of death, he presumably has control over death, control of the dead, and the ability to kill someone with a touch. As part of his duties, Thanatos is able to separate the dead from the living. He captures souls trying to escape from the Underworld and sends them back. Also, because he usually is in control of the Doors of Death, he is able to quickly pass between the world of the living and the dead. Magical Items He owns a pure black scroll that he uses to keep track of the escaped souls. He also owns a long sickle or scythe with a Stygian Iron blade. History: Thanatos is a member of an extra-dimensional race of beings later identified with the Titans and the Olympians, but his existence actually predates both their generations. Predating the Olympians themselves, Thanatos is the son of the primeval abstract deities known as Erebus and Nyx who were said to have been born out of Chaos, although later accounts claim they were children of the Titans Ophion and Eurynome. The Olympians later overthrew the Titans for control of Olympus and dominion of Earth, and although Thanatos was not counted among them, he followed their bidding as the god of death. Thanatos became vizier to Hades, god of the dead, who took control of Tartarus, and was often sent after certain mortals who had wronged or displeased the gods in order to escort them into the underworld. When Sisyphus, the King of Corinth, earned the wrath of Zeus, Zeus ordered that Sisyphus be punished within Tartarus, and Hades sent Thanatos to claim the deceitful king. According to one account, Thanatos reportedly appeared to Sisyphus as a beautiful young woman named Celesta, but instead of deceiving him, he was taken captive by the wily king and bound in chains. During his imprisonment, the spirits of the dead were left to wander the earth, and Hades had to barter for the release of his vizier to restore the balance of life and death. Sometime afterward, Thanatos wrestled with Hercules over the soul of Queen Alcestis of Pherae. Alcestis had given her life in exchange for her husband, King Admetus, that he might live, but Hercules defeated the death-god that both Alcestis and Admetus could remain on Earth for a few years longer. Over the years, Thanatos used several forms and guises in order to escort the spirits or shades of the dead to their respective afterlife. In most forms, he takes on the appearance of a handsome non-assuming young man or a beautiful young woman where needed. During the Dark Ages, he was often pictured as a grim skeleton in tattered robes carrying a scythe, especially during times of plague, called the Grim Reaper, but he is actually a harmless and peaceful entity of great compassion devoted to making the end of mortal life as peaceful as possible. He has been deceived and waylaid on occasion, but eventually, death becomes inevitable. Thanatos is not the only being given the duty of escorting the spirits of mortals to their next plane of existence. Every religion and culture has their own portent of death ranging from Namtar of the Mesopotamians to Samael, the Hebrew spirit of death. It is not known how many such beings exist in the universe, but given the concept that death is omnipresent, it is possible that one or maybe some of these beings have the ability to appear at multiple places at will. Height: Variable, usually 5' 10" Weight: Variable, usually 345 lbs. Eyes: Variable, usually Blue Hair: Variable, usually Black Unusual Physical Features: Thanatos often takes the appearance of a skeleton. He is also left-handed. Strength Level: Thanatos possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) around 25 tons under optimal conditions. Known Superhuman Powers: Thanatos possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Olympian gods. Like all Olympians, he is immortal: he has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. He is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If he were somehow wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Zeus, Poseidon and Apollo or for a number of Olympian gods of equal power working together to revive him. Thanatos also possesses superhuman strength and his Olympian metabolism provides him with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Olympian flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight.) Thanatos has several powers which are mystical in nature and devoted to the procurement and escorting of the astral spirits or "shades" of mortal beings. He can sense where death, the cessation of life has occurred at a biological level, and appear in a state that is intangible, invisible and ethereal to all but the spirit of the person who has died. However, if life can be restored to the subject, that person can lose all sensation or experience of his existence. Thanatos can move between levels of existence, such as from earth, to the afterlife ("heaven") or to any of a variety of underworld which can hold the shades of mortals. Some individuals are immune to his presence and tend to become earthbound spirits or "ghosts," capable of traversing from earth through portals of light to the next world. Thanatos can also change his appearance, usually a form that is comforting to the person who has died. Contrary to belief, Thanatos is not capable of causing death; he cannot induce death in a living thing, but he can touch the astral spirit within the physical form, causing it to shudder. He can also see and sense spirits around him on the mortal plane. Weapons: In his role as the Grim Reaper, Thanatos sometimes carries a scythe, but it is not a true weapon but a symbol of his "reaping" of souls. Comments: Thanatos has not been seen in the Marvel or DC universes. This bio largely describes his activity in both "The Twilight Zone" and "Hercules - The Legendary Journeys." In one account, Thanatos as Celesta is erroneously called the sister of Hades, but this may have actually been a homage than a relationship.